The 61st Hunger Games
by Jaida857
Summary: My little Hunger Games story. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Now, I know lots of people base their stories off of the books, but I decided to do a Hunger Games of the near past, the 61st. I do not claim to own the Hunger Games, and any similarities with the books aren't on purpose probably. I do, however, own every single one of my characters. So, I hope you enjoy. This is set on one girl's point of view of her experience in the Hunger Games. Let me tell you, things may and probably will surprise you. Also, some things from the books I am ignoring, for example the Career Tributes. There are none. Also, there won't be much on the Districts themselves, I'm focusing on the characters. Oh, and the girl's name is Kady, which you don't find out for a while. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Sixty seconds. That's how long they give you to think. Think about what has happened, and what is yet to happen. For some, I suppose this is when the realizations sets in. This is it. This is what happened. This is how it turned out. And, like it or not, there's no going back. As the sixty seconds slowly tick by, I reflect on how much has changed over these past days. When my name was called at the reaping, I didn't know what to think. No one volunteered for me. The boy who was called I barely knew. I knew my brother wanted to volunteer for me, but of course he couldn't. The next bits passed quickly for me. The ceremony, the training, the interview. I was just some girl in the games. No one paid much attention to me. I scored a seven in training. I watched the others, taking it upon myself to get to know them, learn their strengths, their weaknesses. After a few days I knew everyone's name. A knew a little about some of them, like their lives before they were chosen. Before I even knew it I was waiting for the gong that signalled it. That signalled it was time to leave humanity behind and fight to live. I waited, until I heard the sound. The gong. And I ran.

The others were all equal distance as me from the Cornucopia, but I was one of the fastest. I picked up a backpack along the way and there were three others that arrived at the same time as I did; the tributes from District 3 and a boy from District 6. Some of the others were coming in behind us. I quickly grabbed a long knife and slashed out with it, landing a hit, but not a fatal one, on the District 6 tribute. He stumbled back, and then ran away from the rest of us. I didn't bother with him any longer. I grabbed a container of water and a sweatshirt as well, and then turned to run to the forest. As I turned, I saw the massive boy from District 12 holding up a club ready to bash me. I was saved, though, by a young boy from District 5, who killed the other boy quickly with a short knife. I wondered for a second what he was going to do next, and my answer came quick. He turned around and slashed out at a girl from District 4. I think her name was Casey. She's dead quickly and then the boy runs off. I see another girl, Emma was her name, kill a girl who looks very lost. As I run away, more are running past me, and I see the girl from the Cornucopia kill a girl a year older than me with a bow and arrow. I'd seen her in practice, she had wicked aim. After that she turns and runs into the forest as fast as she can. I continue running. As I reach the edge of the forest, something thuds into a tree next to me. It's a long spear. I grab it and get out of there.

I alternate running and jogging for about twenty minutes, and then I see a crystal clear lake through the trees. I quietly make my way closer to it, hiding among the rocks. I look around for anyone, and after deciding its safe enough, put my pack down and open it. I hadn't done too badly. In it was a box of matches, a grey hat, a loaf of hard bread, and three granola bars. I had water, clothing, food, fire starters, and weapons. I was shocked at how well I had done. As I put the last of my supplies into the backpack, I heard a splashing sound. I peek out of my cover to see a boy swimming madly to a spot in the lake. From what I saw he must have dropped something in, somehow. I recognize him as the thirteen year old boy from District 6. I also knew from earlier that he can't swim very well. Before too long he's flailing around madly, trying to stay above water, yelling for help. I just sit there, knowing helping him will get me nowhere. Suddenly, he goes under the water, but it's as if something has pulled him under. After a few seconds a pool of blood stains the lake. I turn away in disgust, and, spear in hand, walk away. Within the first hour, five dead. There's been more, been less once. I hear five cannons in the distance, signalling that no more died in the bloodbath. I don't know whether to feel happy or scared that so many are left. There are still eighteen kids out there that want to kill me. Pushing all thoughts of the kind aside, I trek onwards, hoping to find somewhere to set up camp. I hear a cry in the distance, but ignore it, praying I'll survive the day.


	2. Chapter 2

A day has gone by, and I haven't seen anyone. I have just finished packing up my camp when I hear something coming from not too far off. I hear a gurgled cry which is quickly stopped. I grab my supplies and go to investigate. I peek through the trees to see the boy from District 5 who killed the one that was going to club me. His name is Ethan, and he is standing over a now dead girl from District 8. From what I remember she's about seventeen, and a complete scaredy cat. I decide it's best to get out of there and do just that. While I ate and rested, I came up with some different strategies. My mentor, some snappy lady named Cara, had given me no help whatsoever. Her advice was to die quick. My idea's were a little more, likeable. One was to try to stay out of everybody's way until near the end, while another was to get in there and kill off as many as I can. Another was to not get into too much, but not hide away. If something happens, then if happens. I had decided I liked the third option the best. While walking through the forest watching and listening for anything, I thought about the previous night. After walking around for a while, I somehow stumbled across this sort of secret cave. It is almost impossible to find, but I came across it by accident. I was walking alongside a rock wall when I tripped and some smaller rocks bounced over to the wall. Then I saw them disappear under a spot. When I went over to check it out and I discovered that there was a very small opening in the rock face, only about two inches. After further inspection I found a large rock that if I moved it, I could access this roomy underground cave. It was amazing. It went down several meters, making a tall roof, and the main cavern was several meters wide. The perfect place to set up camp for the night. I can make a fire and not be seen, as well. Then I realize that there may be something else in the caver already, but the only other way out is blocked off as well. Still, when I felt safe enough to go to sleep, I had crawled into a small shelf that was hard to spot in the dimness. It made an even better hiding place for me, as well as my supplies.

The sound of trickling water brings me back to reality. After further inspection I come across a shallow river. After a few minutes of watching it for signs of danger, I decide to go get a drink. My canister still has plenty, but if I get the chance might as well drink some and refill my canister. I go over to the edge of the water and hear two cannons. Someone else must have been killed. Well, I'll find out who tonight. I'm just about to take a drink when there's a loud rustling in the forest farther east than where I was. I jump up and grab my knife out of my belt, just in time to see two boys come jumping out. One looks like he's chasing the other one. I quickly recognize them as twelve year old boy from District 7 named Noah; he's the one being chased, and the fifteen year old boy from District 2, named Leo, who's doing the chasing. Leo has a medium sized axe in his hand and is slashing away at Noah. After thinking it over quickly, I put on my backpack as not to lose it and wait, in case someone one comes near me. This is what I meant by what happens happens. Noah sees me and I see the desperate look in his eyes. Then Leo comes up behind him and ends it. That's when he notices me. We both hear the cannon go off as we face each other, weapons out. However, neither of us do anything. We just stand there, staring at each other. After a few minutes of this, Leo speaks.

"Listen. I've never been one for these games. I hate the whole idea, as I'm sure everybody does. But they all watch it on TV. I don't. I think you do, though. So, you want to team up? I could be really useful, as you can tell. And you, I saw you at the Cornucopia, you're fast." His voice is nicer then I thought it'd be. I hesitate for a second, and then reply.

"You seem serious. It's Leo, right?" This may be the first time I've said anything the entire games. He nods.

"Yep, and you are again?"

"Kady. District 9."

"So, you in for an alliance?" he asks hopefully. I hesitate a second longer, and then nod slowly.

"Ok." Leo smiles at that. Then he turns towards where he had come from.

"Come on."

"Just let me fill up my canister." I quickly do that and follow him. We talk a bit, but I know this alliance can't last. One of us is going to have to die eventually, but I shake all thoughts of the kind aside and focus on the day. If you worry too much about things like that, you'll be distracted and someone could sneak up on you. While we walk, I wonder if he's just going to trick me, but somehow I don't think so. This seems real.

Soon we reach a spot in the forest that looks the same as any other, but Leo is looking for something. He seems to find it, and "it" is a dark green backpack hidden in the roots of a tall tree.

"So," he starts, "I don't know what you got from the first day, but I didn't do too bad. Here." He lays out his supplies while I watch for signs of danger. In the backpack is a flashlight, thin blanket, a box of various medicines, and a smaller bag which he opens to reveal three dried fruit strips and some kind of raw meat.

"The meat is squirrel. I caught it yesterday." Then he lays out his remaining supplies not in the backpack. The axe I saw him use earlier and a pocket full of berries.

"What do you have?" he asked. I quickly lay out my supplies, which consist of my sweatshirt, box of matches, loaf of bread, two granola bars, my water canister which I keep tied to my belt, my gray hat, and then my long knife and spear. Leo is impressed. We divide up the food evenly into our packs, as well as I give him some matches and he gives me some medicine. The rest of our own things we keep. We also work out a call to make in case we're separated and need to find each other. One is a simple bird call, a sparrow, for are you there, and the other is slightly louder. I'm not sure what bird it is, but it means, here I am.

The rest of the day we trek through the forest together. He shows me some basic snares along the way, telling it was how he caught the squirrel. We keep going until it's almost nightfall. The only three who've died today are apparently the girl I saw that morning, the boy Noah, and another girl from District 11. I decide to show him the cave, which we set up camp in and sleep the rest of the night in peace.


	3. Chapter 3

Leo and I are out by ourselves now. He's hunting, I'm scouting. We're supposed to meet up again at the cave in two hours. It's been one and a half, and I'm on my way back now. By the sun, we guessed it's about 1 pm. No one has died today. Yet. I hold my knife in my hand, ready for anything. You never know when someone is going to jump out at you. Then, in the distance, I hear a familiar bird call. It's Leo. He's asking where I am. I take a few steps in the direction of the sound and call back, saying here I am. We meet in the middle a few minutes later. When I see him, his backpack is very full. Apparently he caught a small bird and two rabbits.

"Wow, that's great." I tell him. We're about to head back to the cave when we hear a sound from above us. I look up to see a girl perched in the trees. The shadows hide her face.

"You guys have a good hunting day?" I hear her ask, and I recognize her voice. It's Emma. I remember her killing a girl in the bloodbath. She's fast. I hear her laugh and she jumps down in front of us. From what I can see, she has no weapons, but you never know. I've seen people hide them before. Neither of us says anything, until she speaks.

"Listen, I've seen you guys. You make a good team. I'd make it a better one. What do you say?" It sounded to me like she wanted to join us. It was risky, having alliances, especially ones bigger than a few people. But it also had advantages. More food, more supplies, and a bigger chance at lasting to the end. It also meant having to kill a teammate sooner or later, though. She sighed.

"Listen, do you need me to do something, or can you just say yes?" she asks.

"Well, how do we know you're not going to turn around and kill us?" I ask carefully. Emma smiles, and then takes a step forward, doing a front flip over both of us. We turn around in time to see her holding her knife in a girl's chest. The girl is from District 1, and maybe my age, 14. She has a bow lying next to her with an arrow strung. Emma turns around and we hear a cannon, signaling the girl's dead.

"Is that proof enough?" asks Emma, smirking. We hesitate for a second, and then nod together.

"Alright," says Leo, "you're in." She smiles.

The three of us walk through the forest, watching each other's backs. Emma turns out to be useful. She's very handy with that bow, and takes out a squirrel that was hiding amongst thick branches. After a while, Leo goes back to show her our camp while I stay out for another hour or two. He's going to show her our call and a few strategies as well. I walk through the woods, when I hear the sound of footsteps. I duck behind a tree to see the male tribute from District 4 walking by noisily. He obviously isn't very good at this type of thing. He has on no backpack, and looks hungry and tired. He probably hasn't eaten much since the beginning of the games. When he walks by me, I flash out behind him and slash at his back. He gasps and falls to his knees. He's not dead yet, though. I take care of that quickly and hear the cannon fire, signifying he is dead. One more down. I count the tributes over in my head. So far, ten are dead. I don't bother to figure out the District's, though. I decide it's time to go back to meet the others.

When I get back, Leo is cooking a rabbit while Emma is practicing some of her knife techniques. Leo looks up when I walk in.

"Did you hear the cannon? Someone else didn't make it." He says. I nod.

"I know, I killed him." Leo seems slightly surprised at this, like he didn't expect it. Emma just nods.

"That's one less person to deal with now." Is what she says. I smile slightly and put my pack down. Hours go by, and we hear no more cannons. We also don't leave the cave. After a while, though, I decide to go out and refill our water supply. The river is the closest, so I head there. As I walk, I think about how Emma had joined us. When I got back, our supplies were set out. She had two containers for water, some crackers, and a bunch of edible plants, as well as a sleeping bag, more matches, and a sheet of thin metal. Now each of us had a water canister, which was good, seeing as before we had only had one, which Leo had insisted I have because it was mine in the first place. I'm almost at the river when I hear someone cry out in pain. I carefully go to investigate, and find the little blonde girl from District 12 stuck under a rock. She's struggling to get out, but it's only making the rock push harder on her leg. I don't even know how she got caught like that, but I go over to her, knowing that she won't be dangerous in her current state. When she sees me, hers eyes widen and she struggles even harder, but the rock won't budge. I stop next to her and examine the situation.

"Please," she says, "please don't kill me. Help me, please!" I laugh.

"Well, I'm not going to kill you. What's your name? I'm Kady."

"Rima." She says quietly. I nod and walk closer to her. She probably thinks I'm just going to get rid of her now, but instead a help her roll the rock off. This surprises her.

"Why did you help me?" she asks.

"Because you needed help. Now, you're twelve right?" She nods.

"Well," I say, "how have you been doing these past days? Have any luck with food or weapons?" She shakes her head.

"I lost my spear yesterday and someone stole my only food. I was trying to find water but the rock fell on top of me," she explains quietly. I think things over, and then make a decision.

"Right. Come one." I quickly fill up our water, and then start walking back into the forest, towards the camp. Rima seems confused.

"What do you mean?" she asks, although she does follow.

"I mean, come with me. I'm taking you back to our camp. You can rest there, eat something, and then maybe you can stay with us." I offer her some water, which she graciously accepts.

"Me and two others made an alliance, and you're in it now." I say. She says nothing, but smiles. I remember her from training. Her physical abilities and poor, but she's practically a genius. She could be very helpful. By the time we get to the cave, she's told me the best place to find this herb used for burns, and another for bites, and another for anti-poisoning. I show her the cave and when we go in, Emma shakes her head after seeing Rima. Leo comes up to us, frowning.

"What's this?" he asks.

"She's joining us." I say in a voice that allows no arguments. Emma rolls her eyes, and Leo nods slowly.

"Ok," he agrees, putting out his hand, "I'm Leo." Rima shakes it.

"Rima."

"I'm Emma," says Emma, standing up from where she was crouched down. I get Rima some food and she sits down near the fire, not saying anything. Leo and Emma pull me aside.

"Why is she joining us?" asks Leo quietly.

"Because she's smart." I answer simply. Emma shakes her head again.

"I hope you know what you're doing," she says, and I walk over to sit next to Rima. _Me too, _I think, _me too. _


	4. Chapter 4

Well, I think it's safe to say that the four of us have done pretty good so far. We made a plan to ambush someone. This older by names Jason from District 11 was walking through the forest when he saw Emma look like she had hurt her leg. He leaned over to help her, and he was dead in seconds. Emma had a knife hidden under her other leg. After that I went off on my own. It had been hours and I hadn't gone back to camp yet. It was also starting to get dark. I peeked through some trees to see the girl Ally from District 3 kill another girl, Terry, from District 2. That Ally was fast and deadly. I left shortly after the canon went off. I had eaten a little of my food, but I still had plenty, enough to get me through the night. I didn't plan on going back until the next morning. They would see I'm not dead later, when they show the pictures of the dead tributes, but they would still worry a bit. I hadn't said I wouldn't come back, so they wouldn't know what happened to me. I laughed quietly at the thought and continued through the woods until I came across a clearing with not so many trees. One stood out in particular. It was a tall, dead one, and there was a boy lying in it, asleep. I was feeling mischievous so I decided to mess with him instead of just straight out kill him. First, I didn't see any supplies nearby, so I checked around the tree until I found a hole in it that contained a black backpack. In it was a flashlight, some crackers, and several arrows with no bow. I grabbed all of it and then took a match out of my backpack. I lit it on the tree and then threw it into the hole. The tree went up in flames almost instantly, and the boy, who I now knew to be Matt from District 3, gasped in surprise and jumped out of the burning tree, looking around wildly, but I was already long gone. I didn't hear a cannon, so I knew he had survived, but none the less that was pretty amusing. I found a spot in a tree myself to sleep in. I watched as the tributes were displayed in the sky. Jason and that other girl, Terry. That left... 11 people. And we were 4 of them, so only 7 to pick off before we had no choice but to turn on each other. I pushed those thoughts aside and fell asleep with a light breeze blowing across my face.

When I awoke, there was a faint dawn light seeping through the trees. I jumped to the ground and surveyed my surroundings. I now had another backpack, which I would give to Rima when I got back. I had been making my way back to camp for around half an hour when I heard a branch snap behind me. I pulled out my knife to see the boy from my own District, Ryan, standing there. He was older than me by 2 years, and he had to be smart to last this long. I had never spoken to him before we were both chosen. He seemed to recognize me. He had a weapon in his hand I recognized as something called a mace. It was a rod with a chain attached to the end, and a spike ball hanging off of it.

"Kady," he said, "wow, fancy running into you." I shrugged, not putting down my knife. He seemed offended by this.

"Come on," he said, "we're from the same District; you don't think I'm going to try to kill you, do you?"

"Oh come on. This is about surviving, not mercy. If I don't kill you, you might turn it around and try to kill me later." Ryan smiled.

"You're right, I might as well just kill you now," and with that he lunged forwards, swinging at me with his mace. I jumped back and then went around beside him. I managed to get in a slash at his ribs when the spike hit me, square in the stomach. I stumbled backwards. It wasn't going to kill me, but I had some minor cuts and I hurt like hell. Ryan laughed and came over to finish me off. I wait until he's right over top of me, and then thrust up with my knife, digging it into him. He gasps and drops to the ground, dead. The cannon goes off as I pull my knife out. I sit back against a tree for a moment, and then stood up and went as fast as I could back to the camp.

When I arrive, I'm more then surprised, and everyone is surprised to see me. I'm covered in Ryan's blood, and the front of my shirt was cut from the mace. I'm also holding two backpacks. I ditched Ryan's after getting his supplies. I'm surprised to see two new people in our camp. One is the female tribute from District 5, Taylor, I think, and the other is the male from District 8, named Carson. They're sitting talking to Leo. They all turn to look at me when I come in. Rima runs towards me at full speed and hugs me. I hug her back and when I pull away she's smiling. I finally understand that that last cannon could have been mine. It's not like they'd know until tonight. The two newcomers stand up, as well as Leo and Emma, who was leaning against the left wall. We all have questions, and Leo starts.

"What happened?" he asked, "are you ok?"

"Don't worry; half of this blood isn't mine. I ran into someone and killed him, and it was kind of messy."

"Well, where have you been?" asks Emma.

"Well, I spent most of yesterday on the move. After dark I found someone in a tree, took his supplies, and set the tree on fire. He survived, though. Then when I woke up I ran into Ryan, from my district, and we fought. He hit me with his mace, but I managed to kill him. That's what most of the blood's from." Leo nods and Taylor and Carson peer at me.

"Who's this?" I ask.

"This," says Leo, "is Taylor and Carson. And they've joined us now."

I listened to a story of how a wolf had tried to get Rima, but then Taylor had jumped in and

saved her. That's when they joined us. Apparently, they were sort of together, even though they had only known each other for a few days. I accepted it and helped Leo divide up our supplies again. We now had lots of food, five water canisters, medicine, clothes, matches, weapons, enough for pretty much all of us. Taylor and Carson agreed to share a water canister, while everyone else got their own. Then we talked strategy. We all agreed Ethan was someone to take out, as well as Ally, but then I explained that we'd never find her. If she doesn't want to be seen, she isn't. We decided to try to take out Ethan before anyone else, and planned an ambush. Emma and I would lure him into a clearing where the others would we waiting. Then we'd take care of him once and for all.

Until about four o' clock that afternoon, nothing happened. Then Taylor caught sight of Ethan and our plan came together perfectly. Emma and I ran to the clearing with him in pursuit. When we got there, he became trapped. We covered all sides, and the look on his face showed he knew he was dead. He tried to reason with us but in the middle of him talking Leo stabbed him and it was over. We went back to camp, and on the way encountered a surprise. A 16 year old from District 10 named Jacob approached us, asking to join us. We finally agreed after much debate. This group was already too big, but after a while he was in. It turns out he's a genius. He knew exactly where two of the remaining tributes were camping, and even knew some of their strategies. We talked and ate, and before long we were asleep. I was the last one awake, left to think. Ten left. And only three that aren't in our group. That means I'm going to end up killing someone in my group. I just hope someone else does it for me...


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter i think is my shortest so far. It's also one of the last. After this, there's going to be two more. I'm definitely going to keep writing stories, and I may do another Hunger Games one, so keep an eye out for anymore.

* * *

**

Another day goes by and we see no one. By that night, no cannon's have gone off. Still ten. That night, the seven of us sit in the cave around a fire. I'm sure the cameras can't see us here, but you never know. There could be one hidden. We sit talking about what to do next.

"Listen guys." I say, getting everyone's attention. They're all looking at me now.

"We need to decide what to do once we kill the other three. Now, I'm sure some of you would just vote for a free-for-all the second the last person dies, but come on. We're a team." Leo, Taylor, and Rima nod.

"So, I have an idea. How about this. Once we kill off the last person, we don't just start killing each other. We divide up supplies evenly, and then in an hour, it's a free-for-all. If we want to re-group, try to make the groups small. How's that sound?" Everyone thinks it over, and then nods.

"I know some of us will want to stay in a group, so we can divide up supplies that way. Each person will get some food, water, a weapon or two, matches medicine, and then we go off our separate ways."

"One hour?" asks Emma. I nod.

"One hour. Enough time to get a fair distance away from others."

The next day, we go off and try to find the remaining three. The first person we find is a boy named Aaron. He's setting up a snare, and doesn't notice it when Emma comes up behind him. We take his supplies and go on our way. The next person we find hours later, at sunset. He's the one who was in the tree that I set on fire. His arm is partially burned. Our plan is to have someone walk out in front of him as a distraction, and then another will sneak up behind him. Taylor volunteers, and so she runs out in front of him and then stops, pretending to look lost. Matt smiles and gets ready to throw his knife, but Carson comes up and finished him. Two down, one to go.

That night, they show the pictures of Matt and Aaron. Ally is still out there, and we know she'll be hard to find. If she doesn't want to be seen, she isn't. Rima has gravitated towards me even more. She knows that without someone looking out for her, she'll be dead in seconds. She also knows I'm the only one who would even consider teaming up with her. I've already made my decision, though, and I know someone isn't going to like it.

Two days go by. Nothing. This must be getting boring for the viewers. The one exciting thing that happened to us was I almost got eaten by a wolf. While I was scouting around for Ally, four huge wolves came out of nowhere and attacked me. Rima was with me and I told her to run. She did, but came back with Leo less than a minute later. He managed to get the wolf off me and together we killed two and the other two ran. Other than that, nothing happened. After those two days, we realized something. We needed to split up. Now. Finding Ally was hopeless, so we all agreed it would be best to go our own ways. We divided up the supplies evenly, said our goodbyes, and then started out separately. Taylor and Carson went together, naturally, and Emma and Jacob went off by themselves, not wanting or needing a partner. Leo hesitated, and then saw me shake my head at him. He sighed and walked off. I saw Rima going off and ran to catch up with her.

"Hey, where are you going?" I asked. She stopped and looked at me puzzled. I smiled

"You didn't think you could leave me behind, did you?" At that she smiled too, and we set off together. It was about seven o' clock when we split, and no one died that day. Rima and I set up a camp, sleeping in a tree as I had that night by myself. I wondered to myself whether or not Rima had thought of the obvious. Both of couldn't win. If only one person could win these games, I'd want it to be her, more than anyone. I feel asleep with that thought in my head.


	6. Chapter 6

Well, its morning now and Rima's scared as hell. She hates that we aren't all together anymore, although she's glad she has me, at least for now. One of us has to die, and she knows that, now at least. We trek through the forest for half of the day. It's about noon when we come across something quite… unpleasant. It's Jacob. He's dead. And whoever did it was very theatrical. Let's just say, he didn't just get stabbed and die, he got stabbed repeatedly and his right arm was broken. We didn't go anywhere for a while, just stood there staring at him. It was one of those things like, you need to look away but you just can't. After a few minutes I heard a rustling in the bushes nearby. I pull out my knife and get Rima behind me. And the bushes part to reveal Leo. He doesn't look hostile, he just looks sad. When he see's us, he walks up next to me to look at Jacob.

"Who did that?" he asks. I shrug.

"Don't know. Whoever it was though went a little over the top." He nods, and I turn to look at him.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I just came across you guys."

"No, I mean, why are you still here? I made it clear we're not going to team up again."

"Well, I know you're not going to try to kill me, so we might as well stay together for now." That's when we hear the scream.

We hear two cannons as we run. Eventually, we come across a clearing where we see two things. The first is Taylor lying dead with an arrow in her back. The other is Carson and Ally. Carson has a knife in his hand and is stabbing away at a shrieking Ally. My guess is Ally killed Taylor and Carson didn't take in lightly. He could have just killed Ally and left, but no, he had to get revenge. He was making sure not to kill Ally, but to basically torture her, and then kill her. Even though I would want to get even for Taylor as well, no one deserved this.

"Hey!" I yelled. Carson stopped for a second to look up, and then went back to stabbing her. I ran over to them.

"What the hell is this?" I ask. Carson stops, breathing heavily. Ally is lying on her back bleeding like crazy. She looks at me desperately.

"She killed Taylor," says Carson, "and now she's paying for it." His arms and shirt are covered in blood, presumably Ally's. Ally is, wow. Carson is pretty angry. Not even Ally should have to go through something like this. Carson looks away from us and stabs Ally again, who screams in pain again. It doesn't look like he's going to stop until she's dead. She'll probably bleed to death first. I can't take it anymore. I have to help her.

"Carson! Stop!" I yell, grabbing his arm and yanking him off of Ally. The knife drops out of his hand onto the ground. He turns towards me and tries to push me off, but I have my own knife in my hand, and I plunger it into his stomach. He gasps in shock and pain, and falls to the ground. We hear the cannon fire. He's dead. Five left. Ally is breathing even heavier than Carson was. I sigh and turn around. Leo is nodding. Rima is staring at the scene in front of her in sheer terror. I realize how this must've looked to her. I go over to where there are two backpacks lying. I quickly sort out the supplies and throw a bag to Leo. The other I take for me and Rima. Left on the ground is a canister half full of water, a granola bar, and some pain reliving medicine. Ally has now struggled into a sitting position. I turn to her.

"Take that and go, alright? And don't follow us." I turn away and am about to leave when I feel s sharp pain in my shoulder. Ally had thrown the knife at me, but missed her target obviously. My shoulder started bleeding and I pulled out the knife, dropping it on the ground. Rima yells my name and then runs to me. I expect her to help me, but instead she grabs the knife and throws it straight at Ally. It hits home, digging into her stomach. Ally jerks and gasps. That's how we leave her. Rima and I start to walk away, me clutching my shoulder in pain. Leo runs to follow us.

"Leo," I say through gritted teeth, "go away. I told you you're not joining us." He sighs.

"Well, I suppose it's for the best. In that case-" I see a flash of metal as he pulls his axe out of his belt where it had been hidden this whole time. He slashed out at Rima, who jumps backwards, making him miss. I don't hesitate to grab my own knife and thrust it into his chest. He falls to the ground, and I kneel next to him.

"Sorry." Is all I say. He smiles.

"Kady…"

"Yes?"

"Have you not figured it out yet?" he asks weakly. I scrunch my eyebrows in confusion.

"I think I'm in love with you." And he dies. The cannon fires and I sigh. I stand up and go over to Rima, and we walk away. Only Emma left. But what happens when we kill her?


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning we wake up. I feel terrible still. Both of us had fallen asleep before they showed the dead tributes. We knew who was dead, though, and we tried not to think about it. All we thought about was Emma. She was the one left, and she was deadly when she wanted to be. Now that we're not a team anymore, she won't hesitate to kill either of us. She's not like the others, who would at least feel guilt about it. She'd feel nothing but a cold satisfaction. I wasn't worried for myself, but for Rima. We both kept on high alert, watching for her. I would make sure I killed her, and then I knew what I had to do. Only one can win. God, do I wish I could change that. The two of us walked along for hours, and nothing. We knew it was possible that she was watching us right now, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. She'd go for me first no doubt, and then go for Rima. Rima and I talk a lot while walking, about the games, about our lives before. Apparently hers wasn't as good as mine. I had a small family, with my parents and older brother. We all loved each other and looked out for one another. They were probably all sitting watching the games right, watching me. This whole thing was probably just as hard as them as it was for me. They have to watch me fighting for my life. They might even have to watch me die. I have to fight for my life and kill my friends, and then possibly die. Rima's different. She told me that she had a bigger family. She was one of five children. She had three brothers and a sister. Her brother's were seven, fifteen and seventeen. Her sister was nine. Her parents, well, they were horrible. They beat her daily and told her she was worthless, just a problem. No doubt they were watching, but waiting for her to die so that they wouldn't have to deal with her anymore. Her older brothers laughed when they beat her, and her sister and younger brother cried, only to get shut up by her parents. Rima would take the worst of it. Once, her father hit her younger brother, and she hit him back. She told me that was the worst, but it was worth it. She said, better her then them. I almost cried hearing this. How she was treated. In this short time, she had become my best friend. Now I was even happier she had told me. Now everyone had heard. So when I made sure she won, everyone would know about her parents and do something about it. If it wasn't already obvious, I was going to make sure she won. I would even kill myself to make sure.

We continued along until around two o' clock by my guess. Then we stopped for food and water. We stopped in a clearing surrounded by dense forest. That's where it ended. That clearing ended up being where the final person died. Because just as we were getting ready go, we heard someone laughing in the trees. And Emma stepped out. I pulled Rima behind me and took out my knife. Emma was holding one of her own and she didn't seem to have her bow anymore. I didn't care enough to ask where it was.

"Well, hello Kady. Fancy meeting you here," she said as the wind blew around us. This was it, and we all knew it. This was where it ended. This was where someone would win, and the others would die. And both of us needed to win this, Emma for herself, me for Rima. I whispered to Rima my plan. I told her to stay away, and if it looked like I was going to lose, to not try to save me, only try to live. Rima walked backwards slowly away from us. Emma saw and laughed again.

"Kady. I'll get rid of you and make sure Rima sees it. And then I'll kill her. Slowly, painfully. Same as I'll do to you."

"You wouldn't dare." I said, and charged at her. She seemed slightly surprised by this, but countered my strike with her knife. She smirked and the fight began. I slashed out at her and she blocked, and then twisted her knife, trying to get at my face with it. I hit hers down and lunged, which she blocked. This went on for a while. One would attack and either hit or miss. The hit's weren't fatal, but they sure hurt and she got in more than I did. The wound from Ally's knife had reopened and blood was flowing from it, as well as from my various cuts and scratches. The only two hits I had gotten in were a cut on her forehead and one on her arm. I don't know how long we fought for. I was aware of nothing else but the fight. But even that wasn't enough. She lunged at me and I wasn't ready. The knife buried in my side and I fell over. I heard Rima scream my name. Emma laughed evilly and pulled out the knife, slowly, and twisting it around first. I let out a cry of pain. She laughed.

"This is it, Kady. You've lost. You, and you're pathetic little friend. You'll both die, and I'll win." I heard her laugh once more as she held the knife at my throat. Then she brought it up and cut my cheek. She had said it was going to be slow, and she meant it. She was just about to get me again when I saw her jerk back, and make a choking sound. I looked up to see Rima clinging to her back, her hands around Emma's throat. Emma was being slowly choked to death. I slowly stood up and watched as my former teammate finally dropped to the ground. Rima didn't let go until the cannon went off. We had done it. But now came the hardest part, for both of us.

We stood there panting, me holding my side. We sat staring at each other until we got our breath. Then she spoke.

"Now what?" she asked. I shook my head.

"One of us dies. That's that." She nodded.

"Fine, then I die."

"No! No way am I going to let you die! It's going to be me." Rima was crying now. She didn't want me to die. She would rather die than have to watch it happen to me. That's why she had jumped on Emma. I had told her to save herself, and she had only thought about me.

"Please, Kady, no! I don't want you to die. I want you to go home and have a great life with your family. You deserve it. if it wasn't for you I'd already be dead." Now she was sobbing. I walked over to her and hugged her. She hugged me back. Then I put my hand on her shoulder and looked at her.

"Rima, you know how this is going to end. I'm dying." She was too choked up to notice the knife tucked into my right hand.

"Kady, I don't want to live if you die!" This almost makes me cry. But I know what I have to do.

"Rima?"

"Yes?"

"Have a great life." And I plunge the knife into my chest. I fall to the ground and she screams my name. I smile at her as I die.

"Rima, you're the best friend I've ever had." I say weakly. She's kneeling next to me crying her face off. I reach out and grab her hand.

"Why, Kady? Why did you do that?"

"Because I want you to live. To win." She tries to hold back her tears, but isn't doing a very good job at it. Then she stands up and takes a step back from me.

"You're the best friend I've ever had too." I smile weakly. I know death is coming soon. I try to hold on for a second longer, but I barely even have that long. I'm about to fade into the blackness when Rima gasps and fall forward. I look to see an arrow in her back. I hear the cannon. She's dead. But how? My question is quickly answered the sound of someone laughing. It's Ally.

"Well, isn't this nice. You killing yourself to save your friend. That's so sweet."

"But you're dead." I manage to say. She laughs again.

"Yes, you thought so, didn't you? Well, you're little friend here never killed me. I managed to stitch myself up and found my bow. I've been following you two since. I knew if I waited long enough I'd be left with the final person, who'd of course think they won. And then I'd kill them. And it worked even better than I thought. So, you killed yourself for no reason. If you hadn't done that you'd have a chance of winning. But now, it's too late. You lost. And I won."

That's the last thing I hear before death takes me.

**The End**


	8. Alternate Ending

**This is an alternate ending for anyone who didn't really like the original one. The majority of this is the same, so I only put up to right after Emma dies.**

We stood there panting, me holding my side. We sat staring at each other until we got our breath. Then she spoke.

"Now what?" she asked. I shook my head.

"One of us dies. That's that." She nodded.

"Fine, then I die."

"No! No way am I going to let you die! It's going to be me." Rima was crying now. She didn't want me to die. She would rather die than have to watch it happen to me. That's why she had jumped on Emma. I had told her to save herself, and she had only thought about me.

"Please, Kady, no! I don't want you to die. I want you to go home and have a great life with your family. You deserve it. if it wasn't for you I'd already be dead." Now she was sobbing. I walked over to her and hugged her. She hugged me back. Then I put my hand on her shoulder and looked at her.

"Rima, you know how this is going to end. I'm dying." She was too choked up to notice the knife tucked into my right hand.

"Kady, I don't want to live if you die!" This almost makes me cry. But I know what I have to do.

"Rima?"

"Yes?"

"Have a great life." And I plunge the knife into my chest. I fall to the ground and she screams my name. I smile at her as I die.

"Rima, you're the best friend I've ever had." I say weakly. She's kneeling next to me crying her face off. I reach out and grab her hand.

"Why, Kady? Why did you do that?"

"Because I want you to live. To win." She tries to hold back her tears, but isn't doing a very good job at it. Then she stands up and takes a step back from me.

"You're the best friend I've ever had too," she says. I smile weakly. I know death is coming soon. I try to hold on for a second longer, but I barely even have that long. I watch as she breaks down crying again. I know my family and friends must also be crying now, so I try to look happy for them. I want them to know that this is what I wanted. That I chose this, and I'm happy with my decision. The last thing I see before I die is my best friend trying to look strong for me. I smile as the blackness takes over me.

I open my eyes. What? I'm dead, aren't I? Then I understand. I see the people from the capitol getting Rima and my dead body. So I am dead. I'm seeing what's happening. I wonder how this is possible. I look down to see my body looking transparent. When I look back Rima is still crying. The people try to calm her down, but give up after a few minutes. They now n she won't stop until she's ready. But she won. She really did it. And I made it happen. If it wasn't for me, it's true, she would have died. I never would have met her if I hadn't come across her stuck under that rock. She would have died right then and there, but I stopped that. That made me happy. That night, she's still crying softly to herself. She falls asleep crying, and her face is so peaceful when she's asleep, so innocent, I know what I have to do. I close my own eyes, and when they open, I'm where I wanted to be. I'm in Rima's dream. She's sitting in the meadow curled up and crying, even in her dreams. I'm about to make it better. I slowly float over to her and sit down. She looks up and sees me. Then she hugs me. Apparently, in dreams, I'm solid when I want to be.

"Kady!" she yells. I laugh.

"You're only dreaming, Rima. But yes, it's me." She's still smiling.

"How are you in my dream?" she asks.

"I'll always be here, but only in your dreams will you ever see me. I'll be looking out for you for the rest of your life, and then when you grow old and die, we'll both be like this."

"You're like an angel!" I laugh when she says it.

"Yes, I suppose I am."


End file.
